


Like You

by wanneable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College Life, First Crush, Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, daehwi is awkward too, jinyoung is awkward, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Okay, okay. Jinyoung will admit it. He has a crush, and a big one, at that.But how is he supposed to do anything about it when Daehwi won’t stand within 5 feet of him?orJinyoung and Daehwi are two awkward boys who know nothing about being in love.





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic might be messy, but i hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #61 - Like You

It was days like today where Jinyoung really regrets picking Jihoon to be his roommate. 

Jihoon was a great guy, really. He cleaned up his room and put up his dirty dishes, but on days like today, Jihoon would come home, and trailing him would be none other than Lee Daehwi. 

On days like this, Jihoon and Daehwi would hole themselves into the living room, textbooks and crumpled pieces of paper surrounding them on all sides. On days like this, Jinyoung would either be ordered to "stay in your room, Bae Jinyoung! Don't even think about coming out!" or to "Jinyoung! Can you pretty please go and get snacks for me and Daehwi? Pretty pretty please?" Jinyoung hated both outcomes of a Jihoon and Daehwi study day. 

Jinyoung had never met Daehwi before he and Jihoon moved in together, but after a few months of these "study dates", Jinyoung had learned somethings about the blonde boy. Daehwi was in the same year of college as him and Jihoon, a junior, and that the boy's favorite drink is strawberry milk. Daehwi had also become Jihoon's closest friend since they started college. It wasn't a lot, but considering that the only conversation the two had ever had was a brief "hi" whenever Daehwi stepped into the apartment, Jinyoung believed that he knew all he needed to know.

So when Jihoon came home after class with a certain boy right at his side, Jinyoung couldn't help but let a small groan. He already knew what was coming, as he had began to slip on his jacket and grab his wallet. 

"No need to ask, Jihoon. I'm already out of the door. I'll get the regular supplies." Jinyoung hurriedly told his roommate as the two entering boys began to set down their bags. 

Jihoon grinned and walked over to the taller of the two, giving him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Jinyoung! I owe you!"

"That's what you always say." Jinyoung grumbled as he wiped Jihoon's slobber off of his cheek and slipped out the door. He'd known Jihoon for all of his life, which was long enough to know to not take his affections seriously. 

 

Jinyoung returned quite a bit later, with the usual bag of snacks and one strawberry milk for Daehwi, and quickly made his way into the living room. Jihoon was already rubbing his eyes, no doubt out of lack of sleep, he'd been up every night this week cramming for a test. 

Daehwi, on the other hand, was wide awake. He quickly but kindly took the strawberry milk Jinyoung offered him, at the same time grabbing whatever snack bag he could grab first and launching it at Jihoon. "Park Jihoon! You've got to finish this chapter tonight and you know it. The quicker you get it done, the more sleep you will get. I'm not letting you fail this test." 

To most who knew him, Lee Daehwi seemed like a very rude and cold person. Always getting on people for one thing or another, being referred to every now and then as "stuck up." Jinyoung never thought this about Daehwi, though. He wasn't sure if it was the boyish features or simply the fact that he drank more strawberry milk than anyone Jinyoung knew. Whatever the reason, he just felt as if people wrongly judged Daehwi. 

Jinyoung smirked at the two, before dropping the rest of the snacks off and heading to his room. He wasn't sure what "big test" they were studying for this time. It varied every week from something to do with numbers or something to do with literature. Jinyoung attended all his classes and studied as well, but never as hard as the two seated on the floor in the other room. Listening to music to past the time was the best way to go, Jinyoung decided, as he plugged in his earbuds and laid down on the bed. 

He wasn't sure how much time had past before he decided to get up and check on the two. More than likely, they would already be finished and Daehwi headed back to his place, with Jihoon either asleep or preparing to be. 

This time was different, however, as Jinyoung checked the time as he walked into the living room, seeing it was already past 2am, and Daehwi was still in his living room, packing his books, with Jihoon probably already in bed. "Daehwi?" Jinyoung called out to the boy, who's head snapped up in surprise, eyes softening when he saw Jinyoung. 

"Oh, hi Jinyoung," the blonde said, setting his packed bags on the floor and tentatively glancing back at the other boy. "I really don't want to be a bother but," he paused, his hands grasping each other in front of his body, his palms covered by the sleeves of his sweater. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile. He's cute, he thought to himself as the other boy continued. 

"I really don't want to walk back to my place this late, so can I just sleep on the couch? My class is early, so I promise I'll be out of here as soon as I can." 

A sudden pang hit Jinyoung's heart, but he pushed it away. "Oh, yeah. That's cool. Actually, you can sleep in my bed, if you want. I'll totally take the couch. I don't have class tomorrow." He added, and went back and thought about what he had just said. Why did he offer up his nice and cozy bed over the lumpy couch for a boy he barely knew?

Daehwi smiled politely, "Really? Thank you, Jinyoung." The smaller boy picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "That's very kind." 

"No problem," Jinyoung smiled at the other boy before continuing. "How did studying go?" 

Daehwi shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think I have everything covered, but I just don't know. I really want to do well on this test." 

Nodding, Jinyoung takes a seat on the couch and facing Daehwi, who tentatively joins him on the opposite side, pulling his legs under his body. 

"Jihoon tells me that you are getting a degree in literature?" Daehwi asks, tilting his head slightly. "How is that going?"

Jinyoung shrugs, "It's okay. I'm passing, which is more than I could hope for." 

"Well," Daehwi begins, "I hope for the best."

"Me too, I can't get through life on this good looks alone," Jinyoung jokes, which causes Daehwi to smile. Jinyoung finds that smile to be breathtaking, a soft smile that can only be seen at 2:37am when you are sitting in your living room with your best friend's study partner, and maybe that smile really swept the rug from under Jinyoung's feet when it comes to his thoughts on Lee Daehwi. 

Jinyoung wasn't sure why his heart fluttered when he had thoughts of the other, but he pushed the blame onto the fact that he'd never seen Daehwi look so innocent from all of the times that he's been over. "Well, we should be going to bed," Jinyoung announces. Daehwi nods, sliding the glasses off of his nose. Daehwi follows Jinyoung into the bedroom, where Jinyoung gives him an extra blanket and simultaneously kicks discarded articles of clothing off the floor and under his bed. 

"Aish! Jinyoung, are you sure you'll be fine on the couch?" Daehwi asked again. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile, the boy was trying his best to look intimidating, but he looked more adorable than anything. 

"I promise, Daehwi, I'll be fine. Now, go to bed, get some sleep before your test." Jinyoung reassures the boy. Daehwi gives him a final glance before slipping into Jinyoung's bed, pulling the bl

After giving the kind-eyed boy his room, Jinyoung closed the door and trudged into the living room. Helping Daehwi wouldn't make up for the fact that he's probably going to wake up tired and with a sore neck.

Sure enough, Jinyoung wakes at the noise of rustling coming from the kitchen. Rubbing his neck and untangling his limbs from the thin blanket, the boy began his slow trudge into the other room. Entering, he found Jihoon and Daehwi sitting at the small dining table, leaning over some papers. Daehwi looked back to normal, his glasses perched on the end of his nose and the soft look in his replaced with a calculating one. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jihoon absentmindly glanced at the barely awake boy and back to the papers. "We are almost finished, then you'll have the place to yourself." 

Jinyoung nodded, grabbing a bowl and some cereal from the cabinet. He couldn't help but steal a few glances at Daehwi as he poured cereal and milk into the bowl. While Daehwi couldn't be described as "always soft and cute," Jinyoung found himself using those words to describe the boy more and more.

Sitting at the table across from the other two, Jinyoung tilted his head towards the scattered papers. "Where are your classes at today?"

Daehwi stopped gathering his papers and glanced up at Jinyoung to answer, "Jihoon is going to the science department, and I'm headed to the art building." 

Jinyoung's eyebrows shot up. "Art? That's across campus. You have to walk there all alone this early?" 

Daehwi nodded, "It's fine, if I leave now I'll make it in time." 

Pausing his eating, Jinyoung looked up. "Let me walk you," he blurted out. Noticing the way Jihoon's eyebrows shot up, Jinyoung turned to him and added, "I was planning on visiting Sungwoon, anyways. He lives near the Art building." 

Not once this morning did he think about wanting to visit Sungwoon, but since the words have already slipped out of him mouth, he might as well text the boy that he's coming over. He doesn't know why he offered to walk with Daehwi, but he's already done it. Maybe he can use this opportunity to get to know the boy better. 

Daehwi finished packing up his papers, and turned back to Jinyoung. "You really don't have to do that, Jinyoung. I'll be fine." 

"No, I want to, really!" He internally cringed at how clingy he sounded, he barely knew the boy. It's not like he'd developed a crush on the shorter boy. That would be weird, right?

Daehwi glanced at him once more, and turned to grab his bag. "I have to leave in 5 minutes, so I'll walk out of here with or without you."

Jinyoung nodded, getting up to throw his bowl into the sink and slip on his shoes. 

 

5 minutes later, Jinyoung was slipping his phone into his back pocket and he waved bye to a confused Jihoon. Opening the door for Daehwi, the two headed out of the apartment building and towards campus. 

"How did you sleep?" Jinyoung asked Daehwi as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

Daehwi looked over at the boy, then back in front of him. "Like a baby," he admits, "but next time, just sleep in your own bed, and I'll take the couch. It's your bed, after all."

Jinyoung shook his head, "I slept fine," he lied to the other. "It was completely fine. Totally." 

"So is that why you were tossing and turning when I woke up?" The blonde questions, "seriously, hopefully their won't be a next time and I'll be able to get home before midnight." 

Scratching his neck, Jinyoung responds. "It was worth it though, I think last night was the most you've ever talked to me. I didn't even know you had a voice before last night," he jokes with the other boy, who can't help but crack the smallest of smiles. Jinyoung decides in that moment, that this might have grown bigger than a simple attraction to the boy, but a full on crush. 

"Sorry about that, I'm never not busy when I'm studying." 

"Don't worry about it," Jinyoung says, waving a hand. As Jinyoung watched Daehwi out of the corner of his eye, the cuter he got. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. What was he doing?

As they neared the art building, Jinyoung felt a burst of confidence and some other mind controlling emotion, because he turned to Daehwi and said, "listen, if you don't have anything going on tonight, maybe you'd like to go and get food maybe? I'd pay." 

Daehwi froze in his tracks, turning to look up at the taller boy. "Sorry, Jinyoung. I can't." Once he finished mumbling his words, Daehwi walked ahead of Jinyoung and on into the building, not even sparing a glance back. Ignoring the cold look that flashed in Daehwi's eyes, Jinyoung sighed. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he inviting Daehwi, but it wasn't to be flat out rejected. 

Jinyoung drags his feet the rest of the walk to Sungwoon's apartment, knocking on the door to be greeted by the older boy. 

"Bae Jinyoung, this must be important. I didn't plan on waking up at 8:30am just to babysit you. Did Jihoon finally kick you out?" Sungwoon prods as he ushers the taller boy in and closes the door. 

Jinyoung met Sungwoon when he was a freshman and Sungwoon a sophomore. Jinyoung ran into him, literally, as he rushed to one of his very first college classes, and Sungwoon couldn't help but laugh at the disoriented boy. They hit it off from there, and now Sungwoon is one of Jinyoung's closet friends.

"Sungwoon, it's really serious. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't find this to be of the uttermost importance."

"So spill," Sungwoon says, trailing Jinyoung, who ends up flopping onto the couch. 

"I think I have a crush on Jihoon's sort of best friend other than me." 

"That's it?" Sungwoon asks in disbelief. "I woke up earlier than my grandmother does for your puppy crush?"

"That's not it," Jinyoung continues. "I asked him to get food with me tonight and he rejected me. Coldly." He adds, dramatically slinging an arm across his forehead. 

Sungwoon snickers, "that sucks, really. Getting rejected when you ask out your crush blows." 

"That's the thing," Jinyoung groaned. "I wasn't asking him out. I just wanted to have good with him, to get to know him better." Jinyoung pauses, "maybe he thought it was a date." 

"Is this your first real crush since you started college, Jinyoung?" Sungwoon cracks a smile after hearing Jinyoung's groan. "Wow, that's so weird. You're lucky Taehyun didn't sleep over today, or he would have never stopped bothering you about it."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "I finally know why you and Taehyun are so short. You're closer to the underworld," which earns him a pillow to the face. 

"But seriously, dude, just tell this kid how you feel." Sungwoon tells him as Jinyoung scoots over on the couch, making room for the older boy. 

Just as Sungwoon gets comfortable on the couch, the door is opened wide and dance major and Sungwoon's best friend, Noh Taehyun, barges through the door. "I'm here and i've brought food!" He glances over the living room to find Sungwoon and Jinyoung, "why is your lost puppy here?"

 

After enjoying a delicious lunch at 9am and watching a movie with the older boys, Jinyoung finally heads back to his own apartment after lunch. He's greeted by none other than Park Jihoon, glaring at him from the kitchen. 

"Bae Jinyoung! I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" 

Jinyoung steps back as the boy stands from his seated position, hands on his hips, looking like he's ready for an explanation. "Daehwi won't come over today, even though he planned to this morning. He said he doesn't want to come over and study anymore. I'm probably going to fail now. Bae Jinyoung, this is all your fault! You made him mad somehow!"

Jinyoung winces as the boy continues to yell at him. "Okay, Jihoon, I'll explain as soon as you sit down and remove the hands on your hips." Jihoon glares at him, but obliges, returning to his spot at the table. 

"So the thing is," Jinyoung begins, "I might have asked Daehwi on a date? On accident?" 

"Jinyoung!" Jihoon stands again, palms flat down on the table. "A date! With Daehwi! A date? When did this happen?" 

"Are you asking me when I accidentally asked him on a date, or when I started having thoughts about going on a date with him?"

"Both!" 

"Well, I asked him on a date this morning. I started having feelings for him yesterday." 

"Yesterday!"

"We talked after you went to bed."

"You talked after I went to bed!"

"Are you done repeating what I'm saying?"

Jihoon continues to glare at the boy. "Daehwi isn't one to just sporadically go on dates, Jinyoung. He has to really know the person before he even thinks about dating." 

"That's why I asked him to go get food with me!" Jinyoung defends, "I wanted to get to know him better." 

Jihoon returns to a seated position, "you should have told him that." 

"I wanted to, but he ran away before I had the chance to explain." 

Jihoon's eyes soften, "go tell him now, he doesn't have a class right now."

"I don't even know where he lives."

"But," Jihoon says with a smirk on his face. "I do."

 

Jinyoung doesn't know how he ended up in front of Daehwi's apartment 15 minutes later. He finds his hand balled into a fist, ready to knock, but hesitates. What was he even going to say?

In a rush, he knocks, his heart thumping in his chest. He hears a knob turning, and the door opens to revealing Daehwi, looking up at Jinyoung with confusion clear on his face. 

"Daehwi, hear me out," Jinyoung begins. "I know you don't know me very well, nor do I know you that well, but lately whenever I think about you, my heart won't stop thumping. We don't even have to go on a date, I just want to get food with you to get to know you better. I'm totally cool with platonic. I just wanted to let you know that, I think I'm falling for you, Lee Daehwi." 

Daehwi stood in the doorway, shock taking over his body at Jinyoung's confession. After a few moments, he felt himself begin to soften. 

"Jinyoung, are you busy tonight?" 

The two get dinner together. Jinyoung might be biased, but this is officially the best dinner he's ever eaten. Even in one night, he learns more about the boy sitting across for him. Daehwi has a roommate named Park Woojin, who has eyes for two boys. "One is Jihoon," Daehwi gushes, "He's been in love with him ever since he came over once to study." Daehwi continues his story, "and the other, well, he's something. Don't ask me how that will work out."

He learns that Daehwi wanted to be an idol when he was younger. "An idol?" Jinyoung smiles, and Daehwi smiles back, "maybe in another life."

He also learns that Daehwi is left-handed, and he thinks Daehwi looks cute in both his round glasses and contacts. 

What Jinyoung doesn't notice, though, is the way Daehwi softly observes Jinyoung when he doesn't know, how his eyes trail his every move, and that Daehwi thinks that he might be falling too. 

As Jinyoung is walking Daehwi back to his apartment, he feels a hand slip into his own. Shocked, he looks over at the boy, who simply has a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you, Jinyoung."

They slow their walk, and it's almost 30 minutes later when they finally arrive to Daehwi's door. "Goodni-" Jinyoung begins, but is interrupted by a pair of soft lips kissing his cheek. 

"Ask me out again tomorrow, Jinyoung." 

Jinyoung adopts the biggest grin on his face as Daehwi slips into his door. He nods to himself, still smiling as he takes light steps out of the building. Dialing a number on his phone, he heads back home. "Sungwoon, I just went out with Daehwi, and he's so cute.."

 

3 Months Later 

"I'm back, and I have food!"

Jinyoung kicks the door closed, two bags full of snacks occupying his arms. Daehwi and Jihoon turn to the door, but it's Daehwi who reacts first. 

"Thank you, Jinyoungie," he coos, standing up from his studying to take a bag from Jinyoung's hand and into the living room, where a normal study session was happening. Jinyoung throws the other bag at Jihoon, and sits on the floor behind Daehwi, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

"Daehwi," the taller boy whines as he pulls Daehwi into his lap. "How much more studying do you have to do?" 

Smiling, Daehwi turns around to kiss Jinyoung's nose. "I'm almost finished, Jinyoungie, then we can watch a movie."

"Aish," Jihoon complains, throwing a pillow at the two. "Get a room." Daehwi giggles as he curls into Jinyoung's body, Jihoon standing up to move into the kitchen. 

"By the way, Jihoon," Jinyoung starts, a smirk playing on his lips. "How are things with Woojin and Hyeongseop?" 

Jinyoung can feel Jihoon's glare as the boy answers, "complicated." 

"Just admit you've developed feelings for both of them," Daehwi teases, and Jihoon glares at both of the boys as he moves into his room. "Yell for me when you are done being in love!"

"I should let you continue studying," Jinyoung whispers, and Daehwi pouts. 

"A few more minutes, pretty please?" How is Jinyoung supposed to say no to that? 

A few more minutes turns into the boys cuddling on the couch, a movie playing in the background, with Daehwi curled into his side. Jinyoung can hear Jihoon on the phone with someone in his room, either Woojin or Hyeongseop or even both, that had been happening a lot lately. 

As Jinyoung hears soft snores coming from the boy lying next to him and his fingers continue to gently run through the sleeping boy's hair, Jinyoung knows he's ruined. 

"I've fallen for you, Lee Daehwi."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> you can follow my twt if you want @daehwisclub :)


End file.
